


Dazed and Confused

by LittleSlutEren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, raped eren, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 21:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11090061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlutEren/pseuds/LittleSlutEren
Summary: Eren, drugged and confused, gets a visit from his superior officers.





	Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a screenshot of a dojin that is posted on my Tumblr little-slut-eren.tumblr.com

Eren was confused, his drug addled brain not understanding why the pull and press of the Corporals cock felt so good. He wondered how it ended up like this. He vaguely remembered getting called to Levi’s office, a common occurrence, and Commander Smith being there, also a common occurrence.

He shuttered, his back arching off the bed, as the pulsing cock pushed against his prostate. A hand flew to his mouth to cover the undignified noise he made, especially undignified for one to make when being raped. Fear flooded over him as he was reprimanded. 

“Don’t cover your noises.” Levi commanded above him, slapping his hand away. “I want to hear you scream for me” 

Eren reached down tentatively to where they were connected, feeling the skin of his perineum tug with every thrust of Levi’s cock. He still didn’t know what was going on. 

“Captain! Captain! Ah! Ah Captain!” Eren moaned, not lucid enough to feel shame in the pleasure he felt from being fucked like a woman. 

Normally he would be kicking and cursing, fighting against both Levi and the chain to get out of this degrading situation. Levi knew this and used the drug as a careful countermeasure to insure Eren would not scream in fear of his cock, but in pleasure from it. 

He finished in Eren with a grunt, pushing into Eren at just the right spot to give him a dazed orgasm as well, the drugged boy able to do little more than lay there and take the waves of pleasure and cum.

Levi backed off, pushing himself back into his briefs as he passed Eren off to the Commander. “I don’t see why you couldn’t have let me take him first. “ Erwin said, lining himself up with Eren’s leaking and already loose hole. He let out a high pitched whine as Erwin pushed in. 

Levi scoffed, “Have you seen that monster your shoving in him.” Gesturing down to the way Erwin’s cock stretched Eren’s hole to an extent it was not prepared for. “If you had fucked him first there would be nothing left for me, just a loose bag my dick would flop around in.”

Erwin laughed. “I suppose your right, I am a bit of a tight fit.” He made his point by slamming home into Eren, making him scream and tighten up. His legs folding to his chest and arms flying out in an attempt to push Erwin away. Levi laughed. 

“Little boy doesn’t like that to much ey.” Eren was confused and scared. The pressure inside him to much for his mind to take. The pain blending in in a beautiful way that made it impossible for him to go soft, even as blood dripped around Erwin’s cock. He was moaning again, indecipherable sounds that he would be so ashamed of later, pulling against the chains in a desperate attempt to get away. 

He came again, an earth shattering feeling clawing his way up his spine as he dug his nails into the only parts of Erwin he could reach, his arms and the smallest bit of neck. 

Levi whistled. “We could sell this.” Erwin said, pounding Eren through his orgasm. “To get funds for the Corps. Sina nobles would love him. Lord Berkal in particular and……” 

“Your mind never stops fucking moving Smith. Just fuck your bitch and we can worry about who else can later.” Levi interrupted him. Erwin listened, finishing himself in Eren fast, painting his insides with a white that mixed with blood to drip out of him as a light pink. 

Eren whimpered as he pulled out, curling up on his side to clutch his stomach and cry. Despite not knowing when the drug would wear off his commanding officers left him in his cell, putting out the torches and leaving the confused boy broken and alone in the dark.


End file.
